


Three's a crowd

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night it becomes painfully obvious Rodney just can't quite measure up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a crowd

His hands were on her hips, his lips kissing her hair as she pushed the key into the front door and stumbled through, giggling. She threw her purse on the table in the hallway and turned in his arms, his lips reaching hers as her hands unbuttoned his shirt. Her fingers were frantic and he heard the skitter of plastic buttons on the floor as her hands desperately palmed over the muscles of his abdomen.

'Mmmm... Wait a minute Gill.'

'Why? You're hard, I'm kinda wet. Let's just fuck.'

'Slow down.'

She pulled away from him, breathless, backing her way towards the bedroom away from him. She ran a hand over her breast and down onto her hip, unzipping her skirt and letting it pool to the floor. Her hand crawled it's way around her body to touch her centre through her panties and he glared at her, nostrils flaring, his lips still wet with her saliva.

'Come here and fuck me.'

'You're drunk.'

'I'm also horny as hell and you talk too much.'

'Is this all this is to you? Fucking?'

She rolled her eyes at him. This again, Jesus he was like a broken record. She'd just got divorced and he was built like a model. For fuck sake he had an eight pack. The guy was totally screwed if he thought there was anything resembling a romance going on here. He was in the right place at the right time and was pretty to look at. The only thing he was, was convenient.

His eyes were distracted as her hand pushed aside the elastic lace of her panties, brushing through her curls to touch her clit. Her head was thrown back as her middle finger worked over her bundle of nerves whilst her other hand unbuttoned her blouse. She was still wearing her shoes, copper strands of hair framing her face as she gave herself pleasure. After all, what was a girl to do if a man wouldn't oblige her?

She untucked her hand and turned away from him, opening the bedroom door. He hadn't yet followed her in and she undressed in silence, relishing the thought of getting herself off and having a decent nights sleep. He was probably rummaging around for candles and chocolate to set the mood. She wanted to come, have another drink and pass out through lack of feeling. 

He opened the door to find her laying on the bed, head propped up on pillows with her fingers roaming over her nipple in lazy circles. She was naked, her smooth creamy skin pale against the ruby red of her lips. She pulled one leg up to bend at her knee inviting him to take a good look at her. He pushed his shirt off his shoulders and reached to undo his belt, leaving his jeans where they were.

He clambered over her on the bed, his lips over hers, tongue probing inside her mouth as his hands cradled her face. Her hips bucked into him, the wetness between her legs leaving an imprint on his jeans and he giggled against her mouth.

'Gill, slow down. We've got all night.'

She didn't want it to last all night. She wanted a good, thorough fucking and she wanted release. Then she wanted to forget about it all for six hours in dreamless sleep before getting up tomorrow and repeating her whole god damn fucking monotonous existence again. 

'Rod I really need you to fuck me,' she whispered against his jaw as he trailed kisses down her neck. 

Thank God he'd stopped cradling her face; that was too intimate and she hated it. At last he was making his way downwards. Maybe he'd finally take the hint and get down to business. 

His lips closed over her nipple and she gasped, arching her breast into his mouth. A noise startled her from out in the hallway, the sound of keys in the front door and it opening and closing.

'Fuck!' she hissed and leapt out from under him.

'I'll go.'

'No! Stay here. It's someone with a key it could be Clyde with Piper. Just stay here and I'll be back.'

She reached for her robe on the back of her door, tying it tightly around her and grabbing a tissue to wipe the smudged lipstick off her face. This was all she fucking needed right now.

She crept out into the hallway, turning a lamp on as she made her way into the living room. She gasped as she saw who was in front of her, recognising that tight grey t-shirt and those Levi's anywhere.

David.

'What the fuck are you doing here?'

He spun around to face her, his legs unsteady and looked at her with a crooked smile and a leer that made her nipples harden. He was as drunk as she was.

'Why? Am I interrupting something?'

'I wish,' she mumbled.

She let her robe loosen just a little, the knot allowing the skin behind her breasts to be more exposed to him. Oops. The thin silk was failing to hide the places where she felt warmer and wetter just from his proximity.

'What did you say? You wish? Why? Eight pack not getting it up?'

'New wife not as tight as she was?'

His nostrils flared at her as he clenched his hands into fists at his sides. 'Fuck. You.'

'Is that what you're here for? To fuck me?'

She took several steps towards him, the air in the room oppressive as it hung over them both. She could see him seething, the anger emanating away from him in waves. That had certainly shut him up and she knew he was questioning what in the hell he was doing at her place after midnight.

'Yes.'

Clenched teeth and his bitter expression couldn't hide his need for her. She could see his hard on straining against the denim and licked her lips in anticipation. This. This was much more preferable to what laid waiting for her in her bedroom.

She pushed on his chest with her palm and he fell backwards into the waiting armchair. She was slightly taller than him like this and relished feeling in some position of authority. She relished the power she had over him. He was helpless with his want for her and though she felt the same, she'd see just how much she could make him beg.

'Why? Why do you want to fuck me David?'

She untied the knot, her robe hanging open allowing him to see her wet thatch of curls.

'I don't know. We have this thing with each other...'

'What thing?'

'Look at you. You're wet and he's not done that for you. You're wet for me. I'm rock hard for you and I knew that tonight I didn't want my wife. I want to be inside of you.'

She nodded, tracing a finger around a nipple and letting her robe fall to the floor behind her. He reached a hand out to touch her but she batted it away.

'Why?' she whispered.

'We get each other. I can tell what you think before you think it, before you open your mouth. I know how to touch you. I know you. I don't get that with her. I need it with you.'

She nodded, completely unable to deny it. It was pathetic but he was right, they had a deep understanding of each other that not even they understood.

'Take off your jeans.'

Her voice spread over him like molten lava, her lips wet and rosy. How could he think he could ever replicate this with anyone else? He pushed away the offending material and sat in the chair, belt and pants around his ankles.

She reached towards him, tugging him by his hand to the edge of his chair. She climbed into his lap, their hands touching palm to palm as they breathed against each other, foreheads touching. His lips reached to hers first as her legs wound around him. She freed him from his boxers and gave him a gentle stroke as he moaned into her mouth, tongue thrusting inside her mouth in replication of the way his body wanted to thrust inside her.

'David... Let me fuck you.'

'Please. Oh fuck please.'

She guided him to her entrance and sunk down on top of him, the room filled with their moans as they became reaccustomed to each other. She braced herself with her hand on the back of chair as his fingers dug into her ass cheek and skirted the perimeter of her anus. She tipped forward, riding him up and down as her lips nipped at his, feasting on his kisses. 

She could think of nothing else but being filled with him, surrounded by him, and just how good he felt. 

She upped her pace and looked into his eyes, seeing his expression change to one of shock before smugness. It was then she knew they had an audience. She tipped his chin to let his eyes meet hers, signalling to him that nothing would get in the way of them having their pleasure and he bit his lip in amusement, reaching his hand forward to tweak and twist her nipple. 

He'd show eight pack how his girlfriend needed to be fucked. She became louder, breathy sighs and moans signalling to him that she was getting close. 

David's eye caught movement behind her, an up and down motion and the sound of hands against fabric. He chuckled and reached his lips to Gillian's, staking a claim on them once again as she grazed her breasts over his chest. That worthless bastard was jerking himself off while watching them.

Knowing he could put on a show, David's hand worked its way around her ass cheek, his finger resting inside her cleft and putting a gentle pressure on her asshole. She cried out against him, a mixture of expletives and his name and he moved his hand away, massaging her ass cheek.

'Oh fuck! Touch me there again. Do it!'

Her pace was relentless on top of him and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer but he also knew she was on the edge. He grabbed onto her waist roughly with both hands, fingers digging into her flesh. He raised his hips off the chair and he drilled into her with powerful thrusts. Her face covered his, their mouths joined together, tongues sloppily making contact. She came apart with an unexpected scream with his final thrust and placed biting kisses along his jaw as she came down from her orgasm.

David simply spread his hands either side of him, his eyes meeting Rodney's as he stood, dick in hand, watching them. 'No hands' his expression said. 'Try making her come without touching her' his eyes challenged.

Rodney tucked his now soft member back in his jeans and grabbed his shirt from the hallway floor. He could see he was no longer needed here, for anything. He thought their relationship had been shaky lately, but now he knew for sure it was over. Those two were welcome to each other and their fucked up arrangement. The guy had barely finished saying his wedding vows and he was back fucking someone else. His costar no less, with no regard for the fact that she was supposedly taken. Fuck him, fuck the both of them. They deserved each other.

Gillian looped her arms around David's shoulders, nodding as he tipped his head in a silent question at her. They barely needed words when they physically connected with one another; they just served to arouse, to be vocal.

He lifted them together, still joined and laid her carefully on the floor. She squeezed a kegel against him and he hissed.

'You wicked woman.'

'You love it.'

He caught her eyes for a few seconds too long before she had to look away, unable to deal with the greater issues she knew existed between them. You didn't just have a connection like this with someone purely in a physical realm. She knew as well as he did it had to be deeper.

'You wanna come or stay hard all night?'

'I want to stay inside you forever.'

'Not possible I'm afraid. We'd never make any money.'

'True.'

He moved inside her, a slow, deep, deliberate thrust. 

'What money? Do that again.'

So he did, watching as her firey strands of hair fanned out over the carpet, her lips parting in pleasure, pleasure all because of him.

He built his rhythm steadily, bracing himself on his elbows as he pulled back slowly to thrust inside her fully. Her hands roamed over her breasts, her thumbs rolling over her nipples and giving them a long, steady pinch. 

'Can you again?' 

She moaned underneath him, her hand drifting down to flick across her clit as he upped his pace and reached to bend her leg back against her. Oh fuck that was good. Every thrust hit her cervix and she felt her tight walls tingle against him.

'Come onnnnn.'

'Oh fuck David. Yes! Oh fuck yes!'

He lost it then, his thrusts erratic as he pounded into her with everything he has left.

She splintered apart around him, and he realised he could die a happy man if the sounds of her screaming yes, followed by his name were the last noises he ever heard.

He collapsed to the side of her, spent cock still inside of her as he regained his breath back. She unlocked her bent leg and he slipped out of her, moving to the side of her, fingers rubbing gently against her hip.

She realised it was pretty careless to have done what they did with no protection, but they'd always been a little careless, acting first and thinking later.

'You know he saw us?'

She nodded, rolling away from him and pushing herself up to stand. She suddenly felt sober, naked and exposed to him, and not just physically.

'Yeah. That had been coming for a while, you just saved me a job.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. As I said, long time coming.'

'Don't do this.'

'Do what? I hardly think we're in the position to have pillow talk.'

He sighed, head looking towards the ceiling for answers as he tugged up his jeans and rearranged his boxers. Good job he could pretend he was shooting late and sleep in his trailer, he was a mess and stank of sex, cigarettes and whisky.

'Be nice if we at least talked though.'

She picked up her rumbled robe, tying a loose knot and folding her arms across her chest. He was holding out an olive branch to her, trying in his own way. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to take it or now was the right time to grasp it.

She looked him in the eye, extending a hand towards him which he took, twining their fingers together. She paused, feeling the weight of his fingers in hers, pushing back the tears that were threatening to drop forward.

'Yeah.'

'Soon?'

'Soon.'

She opened the door. And then he was gone. Now what?


End file.
